Don't Go
by DREWHHR
Summary: Set after Ron left in DH. Harry tells Hermione that he doesn't want her to leave, but he's not stopping her from leaving. H/Hr. HOT SMUT! For now it's completed, but I may continue if ppl want.
1. Don't Go

Hey, here's another one-shot I wanted to do. And it's my 1st 2-word title. Awesome!

Anyway, it takes place after Ron leaves and Harry and Hermione are stuck in the tent by themselves and Harry tells Hermione he is not stopping her from leaving, but he doesn't want her to go.

I don't know if the tent they were in has all of this stuff, but when I saw the Goblet of Fire, it looked like it did.

Rated for language and content.

**Don't Go**

Harry stared at Hermione from across the room. He was leaning against the back of the couch with his hands on its edge. She was in the kitchen spot, cleaning some dishes. She had a blank expression on her face, showing early signs of depression. She hadn't smiled in days, more like weeks, or was it months? Harry didn't know. He wasn't sure what day it was. He lost count. Hermione cleaned the dishes and put them in the cupboard where they belonged. They clinked loudly and Harry just stared as she gripped the sides of the counter. She bowed her head, squeezed her eyes shut, and sighed. She slammed her hand down with a smack. "_Fuck!_" she hissed in anger.

Harry widened his eyes for a bit. Hermione Granger never cursed, but it was kind of hot when she did. However, he wasn't about to admit that to her. He looked down from where he was standing with a sad look. She wanted to leave. He knew it. And he didn't want her to. However, he wasn't going to stop her. If she wanted to be with Ron, who was he to stop her from being happy?

He knew he was in love with her. He had been in love with her since he had first laid eyes on her on the first train to Hogwarts. However, he wanted her to be happy and not sad for the rest of her life. He wanted her alive and well, instead of on the verge of dying. When he looked back up, she was turning around. When she saw him, she stopped and sucked in an air of breath sharply. "Harry..." she said.

Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He couldn't say anything. He just stared at her beautiful face, mouth opening and closing like a fish. He eventually stopped and just stared again.

* * *

The next night, they sat at the table eating a small dinner they had found. Harry had cautiously went hunting and killed a deer. He saw it and it saw him. It _saw _him, but didn't run away. It was like it was giving up its life for him and Hermione. He figured that deer had more loyalty than Ron did. He levitated it back to the tent and Harry cooked it, putting it in a stew. Hermione was grateful they had meat to eat now.

Harry stood up and went do the dishes. It was his turn tonight. With his back to her still at the table, he said, "You know, I'm not stopping you." He finally said what he wanted to say the night before.

She was confused and turned around in her chair to look at him. "What?" she asked.

"I'm not stopping you from leaving," he repeated finishing the dishes, but not turning to look at her. He didn't think he could face her or he might just break down. "I'm not stopping you."

Hermione chuckled half-heartedly. Harry figured it was in relief. "What did you just say, Harry? Did I hear you right?" There was no humor in her voice. No relief. No happiness. It was cold and dripping with malice. "Stopping me from _leaving you_?"

Harry realized this was a mistake. He whipped around to face her. Big mistake. Tears were forming in her eyes. "How could you even _say _that?! How you even _think _that I want to leave you here?!"

"I can see it in your eyes. In your face. In the way you act. You're always pissed off. Always angry. Ever since Ron left. You miss him. And who am I to stop you? I'm good as dead anyway. You don't need to follow me to your death. You have a lot to live for, Hermione. I don't! You don't need to be here. And I can clearly see that you don't want to." He walked quickly away from her, not wanting to hear another word from her. Because if he did, he knew he wouldn't be able to let her go. He went into his room and shut the door. It was dark, but he didn't care. He kicked his trunk with a scream, which rest in front of his cot. His toe hurt, but he didn't care about that either. All he cared about was Hermione.

He sunk to the ground in front of his trunk and pulled his knees up towards his chest. He took his glasses off to pinch the bridge of his nose. He heard a noise. The door opened and he sensed Hermione come into the room. He knew what was coming. He didn't smile at her. He didn't look at her. He didn't acknowledge she was there. He just knew it was coming. She knelt down in front of him and placed a hand on his cheek. It was soft and Harry wanted to give into it, but he knew it was coming.

_Smack!_

She slapped him across his face. He didn't flinch at all. He just kept looking straight ahead, never at her. "You hurt me, so I hurt you," she said with a broken voice. Harry looked at her and his heart broke. She had been crying. He had made her cry. "_Why _would I leave you, Harry?!"

"Because you want to be with Ron. I can see it in your eyes, Hermione," he said plainly.

She laughed coldly again. "Why would I want to be with Ron?! He _fucking _left us! The reason I'm pissed off and always angry is _because he left us! _He left _you!_ He abandoned you when he said he wouldn't. I have never liked him. I _knew _he couldn't be trusted. I _knew _he couldn't be counted on. _That's_ why I've been so angry all the time! Not because I want to be with him!"

Harry felt like a downright git. He just made the love of his life even more mad for no reason. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. She stood up and began to leave the room. "Don't go! Please, don't go, Hermione! I'm sorry!" She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him. "I'm so sorry, Hermione! Please, forgive me! Don't go! I love you!"

Harry thought she was gone, but then he felt his chin being lifted. He looked at her with tears in his eyes and he didn't have time to wipe them away before her lips descended on his in a kiss.

He was shocked, but responded quickly. He grabbed her waist and lowered his legs to pull her onto his lap. She grabbed the sides of his face as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss and she began to straddle his lap, grinding her pelvis into his. He moaned as he began to have a reaction to that. He felt Hermione smile against his mouth as she had felt it too. He broke away.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this," he said and gently pushed her off of him, standing up and going into the kitchen. Hermione followed him.

"Harry, what is your mind telling you to do?" she asked him.

He stopped and thought about that. "To not kiss you and...go further," he responded with a blush.

"Okay, now what does your heart tell you?" she asked. He felt her right behind him.

He blushed at his answer. "To throw you on this table and take you."

"Excellent," she said with a smirk. "Then stop listening to your mind and start listening to your heart! I love you."

Harry whipped around and grabbed her waist, pulling her flush against him, forcing his tongue into her mouth. "I love you, too." He moved her to the table and hoisted her on top of it. He slipped his hands inside her blue, plaid shirt, feeling her warm skin against his cold hands. She slipped her hands inside the collar of his turtleneck sweater. It was getting kind of tight, so she grabbed the hem of it and pulled it off. Underneath, he was in a t-shirt, which she pulled off as well, leaving his muscular chest bare.

She moaned as he moved from her mouth to her pulse point on her neck. She roved his tense and taut back with her small, soft hands. Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips pulling him forward. She could feel the bulge in his pants on her thigh. She ground her pelvis into his again to add friction. He broke away from her neck to pant a bit. She giggled and reached down in between them to cup him. He hissed in pleasure. "Oh, my God!"

"You have too much clothes on," he whispered in her ear after a minute. She let go of him and let him unbutton her blue plaid shirt. His hands roved her flat, warm stomach, sending tingles all over her body as he kissed her mouth. Hermione could not stop moaning in his mouth. Harry's hands went lower and lower until he got to her boot-clad feet. He pulled one off, then the other and took her socks off with them. Tossing them over his shoulder, his hands went to her belt buckle. Fumbling for a bit, he finally unbuckled the belt and slid it out of the loops and onto the floor. He unbuttoned the button on her jeans and unzipped the zipper. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he lifted her up to pull the top part off of her ass. Then he set her back down and she unraveled her long legs and he pulled her jeans off of her, baring her creamy, soft legs.

Harry slipped out of his socks and shoes and Hermione unbuckled his belt and jeans and mischievously stuck her hand inside his jeans and boxers, grabbing a hold of his erection. He hissed again and closed his eyes in pleasure. "Hermione..."

She grinned and lowered both bottoms down, over his hips and he stopped her, grabbing her arms. He reached around her back and unhooked her bra, releasing her breasts from their prison. She looked away shyly. "I know they're not big..."

He silenced her with a passionate kiss. When he broke away, Harry said, "They're perfect." And he took one nipple in his mouth, sucking it and licking it, making her moan. She smiled and moaned as he wrapped his big hands over her ass, stroking it. He placed his hands on her red silk panties and slipped a finger inside. She bucked into his hand and broke away from his mouth with a sexy moan. He peeled them off of her, leaning her stark naked right in front of him.

Seeing her there writhing in ecstasy, sent him towards the edge and he doubt he would make it in time. "Harry..." she moaned. "...please, I need you inside me _now!_" He didn't even pull his pants down all the way. He just released himself and slipped into her. She gasped in pain and he stopped. "Are you okay?"

She took a moment or two before replying. "Yeah, now I am. I forgot to tell you to go slow as it hurts women the first time. I'm fine now. You can move."

He kissed her one last time before going in all the way. She sighed and bucked against him, wrapping her legs around his hips. "Go, Harry! _Move!_" Harry granted her request, pumping in and out of her slow, not wanting to hurt her. "Harry, faster! Faster!" she urged him. He moved his hips faster at her wish and was almost over the edge. She smacked his ass a few times playfully. He came inside of her and she tightened her walls around him, milking him out. Once he spilled his seed into her, he picked her up and moved over to the long cabinet by the sink. He threw her on it, making her grunt loudly. Then, holding her up, he pounded into her at a rapid pace, hitting that spot repeatedly. Both teenagers could hear the slapping of their sweaty and juice-covered hips smacking against each other. That was what brought her to the edge and came all over his organ inside her. She panted as she came down and rested her head backwards on the cabinet. Harry lapped at her sweat-covered neck.

"I'm covered in..." She couldn't finish her thought as she lost the will to think. Harry knew what she was saying. He looked down and saw. Her juices were running down both of their legs, mainly hers. He decided to do something about it.

He withdrew from her and set her down. His penis was COVERED in her. It was shiny and dripped. Hermione took care of it before he could take care of her. She grabbed his member and engulfed it in her mouth, tasting herself on it. It was foreign, but very erotic. Harry started to get hard again when she was cleaning his "weapon". He moaned and grabbed her hair and he began to fuck into her mouth. It wasn't all the way in to where she would gag, but far enough. Soon enough, he came in her mouth and she swallowed, licking up everything he offered.

He widened his eyes as she swallowed. What happened to her?! He liked this side of her. It was his turn now to pleasure her. He picked her up again and set her on the counter. Leaning down, he licked the escaping come as it traveled down her legs on her calves. He made his way up to her thighs and spread her legs. Removing his glasses, he teased her by licking everywhere but there. "Harry..." she moaned trying to move her hips to get him in the right place. He resisted, licking almost at her folds, but not quite, licking up her juices.

Finally, he ran the tip of his tongue along the fold, just barely touching it. She squealed and yelled in ecstasy. "_Harry!_" Instead of putting his tongue in, he ran a finger along her folds, just like he did with his tongue and jammed it inside. She yelped and grabbed the edge of the counter with her hands, holding on for dear life. He finger-fucked her over and over again, slipping in another finger. She was almost there and then he pulled them out, bringing them to her lips. He pried her mouth open and she licked his fingers clean, wrapping her over one and then the other.

Then, Harry lowered his face again, burying it in the apex of her thighs and satisfying her by immediately slipping his tongue into her folds. "HARRY!" she yelled grabbing his hair and urging him forward. She spread her legs even further and ran her fingers through his hair as he ate her out. He hit that button, her nub, and she gripped his trends and pulled, making him jump. She slowly released her firm grip on his hair, but did not let go. He began to tongue-fuck her nub, hitting it over and over again. She came hard and he lapped up the juices she produced.

When he was done, she brought his face to hers, cupping it, and licked up whatever was left on his face. With whatever strength he had left, Harry lifted her into his arms and brought her into his room. Putting her in the bed and slipping in bedside her, he wrapped them both up with the covers. He spooned against her and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for not leaving me. I love you," he said.

She turned her head and gave him a passionate kiss. "I'll never leave you. I love you, too."

And they both fell asleep.

That night, they forgot all else. That night, they forgot everything. That night was dedicated to themselves. No one could separate them.

Hermione couldn't leave him.

The end (maybe!)

* * *

Well, that was hot! Haha. Here's another little one-shot I wanted to do. It was only supposed to be snogging but then turned into heated sex. Haha. I may continue this because, well, they forgot protection...

That could be a good short story. No abortion tho! I'm TOTALLY and 100% against that! But should be dramatic.

Just say if you want this to continue. It won't be long if you want it to continue. Just maybe a few more chapters.

I will be updating the other stories soon.

All I need is 9 words to make 3,000. Haha.

Pleez review!

DREWHHR


	2. Consequence

Hey thanx for the reviews. I'm gonna see where this goes so I'm gonna continue it.

Oh, and for all of those Ron-lovers, BEWARE! You will not like this one bit. Well, maybe in the next chapter I'll make you hate me. Hehe.

Here's the next chapter.

**_Consequences_**

How could she and Harry be so stupid? How could they forget protection?! How could they not remember?! Her mother always told her about protection just in case. And she always told her she would never forget. And what does she do? She goes off on an insane, but necessary mission to hunt down and destroy Horcruxes and has unbelievable sex with Harry and knocks herself up!

Hermione really couldn't blame either of them. It _was_ good sex and the only thing going through each other's minds was pleasuring the other. She was sure she was pregnant. She was sure of it. They had done it again that morning and then that night. If she didn't get pregnant the first time, she most likely got pregnant the next two times. They hadn't done it in almost two months. They had been real busy with searching for the Horcruxes. She stood in the bathroom with a hand on her bare stomach. She had just used the Pregnancy Test Spell, which came out positive. She did it again. And again. And again. And again. All positive.

Hermione just could not believe she was pregnant. This was her consequence for having amazing sex with Harry and forgetting protection. A beautiful life growing inside her. A little baby.

Oh, what was she to do? She was in the middle of a war! She could be captured and her child could face the consequences. She began to cry as she realized that she was stuck between her child and Harry. She could either keep her child and go someplace safe or she could stay with Harry and abort-

No! She corrected herself. She would not do that! She did not believe in killing an innocent life! How could she even consider that?! Leaving Harry and going someplace safe was the only option. She would go someplace safe and break her promise and leave Harry. Like Ron did.

Or maybe...Just maybe. Yes, _maybe _that could work.

She began to devise a plan that she could stay with her best friend/new boyfriend_ and _keep her child. It would be risky, yes, but the child would be safe. She got to work. Grabbing her wand, she applied numerous spells on her stomachs. They were various protection charms that could not be broken. She could perhaps even survive the Killing Curse. There was one charm that protected it from any dark spell, anything that wanted to harm it. There was one that cushioned her if she fell or hit something. Hermione, however, did not want to try them out, so she just put a _Maxima_ on all of them to make them last longer. For months even.

Hermione hoped the war wouldn't last long. If it got too out of hand, she would leave, she promised herself. If it was too far into the pregnancy, she would be gone. She hoped Harry would understand.

Harry!

What would he think? Would he want to be a part of the baby's life? If he survived! _He will! _The other part of her head screamed. Of course, he would want to be a part of it's life. He's Harry. Oh, Harry with a baby! She couldn't even imagine it, but she bet it was precious.

What would her parents think? They were in Australia, but what would happen when she went to get them and she had a baby on her hip? Or worse, went to get them pregnant with Harry standing next to her? Would they be angry? Accepting? Disown her? It didn't matter!

The only things she cared about was Harry and this baby! Neither more important than the other!

"Hermione...?" came Harry's voice and a knock on the door.

She gasped. He must have heard her crying. "Are you okay? You're crying."

It took her a while to get her voice back. "J-just a minute, Harry!"

After a minute of composing herself, she unlocked the door and opened it. Harry was standing there with a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Hermione took a deep, shuddering breath. It was now or never. "Do remember about almost two months ago when Ron left and we had...you know."

"Sex?" he finished for her with a small smile. "Yeah, I do."

"Yeah...well...um...we forgot to use...p-protection," she said finally hoping he would take the hint.

He looked confused for a minute and then widened his eyes. "Wait...are you saying that...?"

"Yes," she nodded avoiding eye contact. "I'm pregnant."

Harry's jaw dropped and he froze. He couldn't move. _'Pregnant? She was pregnant?! With his child?! A cursed child! An unfortunate child to have a father like him! A murderer or a victim!'_ He walked with wobbly legs to the couch in the living room. He sat on it and stared. _'A father! He was to be a father! If he survived of course.'_ He could not believe he did this to Hermione. His new girlfriend. His _best friend!_ She has done nothing but be there for him and he got her knocked up! He was a horrible person. If he should die, that leaves her alone with the baby. No one to help her raise it. Hopefully, her parents would if they hadn't disowned her yet.

He sensed Hermione come in behind him. She slowly made her way to him. Scared of approaching him. Scared that he might be angry. "...H-Harry...please say something..." she pleaded with a shuddering voice.

He hesitated, looked at her with an apologetic face and replied, "I am so sorry, Hermione."

She was confused now. He was _sorry_? "Why are you sorry?" she asked sitting next to him on the couch.

"Because I got you pregnant," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Harry, getting me pregnant does not mean you have to apologize. When you look at a child, are you sorry it was born?" she asked him incredulously.

"If I die, I would look down at our child and I _would_ be sorry because his father's dead and he or she is in danger!" he cried.

"You would not have to be sorry because they will love you no matter what. I _will_ make sure of it. And anyway, you won't have to because you are going to live through this. I promise you, Harry!" She gave him a firm kiss to seal it tight. He was too much in shock to kiss back. He attempted, but his mind was somewhere else.

She broke away and gazed hurtfully at his face. It looked like rejection. "So, that's it, then? You're rejecting me and our child?"

Harry looked at her with a confused and almost angry look. "What?! No! I would never reject you or our child! _Don't you ever think that again!_ I love you! I'm just...shocked is all." His voice lowered at the last sentence.

"You're right. I'm sorry I sprung this on you." She sighed and a silence came upon them. After about almost ten minutes of the peaceful silence, Hermione broke it. "Do you...do you regret sleeping with me...now that you know what it caused?"

He thought for a second-just a simple second-before he answered. "Honestly, I would _never_ regret sleeping with you. But...I think that we couldn't have chosen a more worse time to do so...or at least a more worse time to forget protection. We are in the middle of a war, Hermione. We are on the run with people wanting our heads and our wands snapped. I just can't imagine bringing a child into this world when its like this. It...no..._they_ will be in danger, without a doubt. I would like to end it before they come."

Hermione smiled at him. "_Now_ you're thinking positively. That's a big step."

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You said 'I would like to end it before they come'. Before this, you were saying how you were going to die no matter what. I was just saying that I was happy you were now thinking positively about your fate. You were thinking you have a chance to defeat him," she explained.

He smiled and nodded, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he was to be a father in about seven months time, if nothing went wrong. He did not want to get attached to the wonderful fantasies that were reeling in his head, but he could not help but do it anyway. _He and Hermione were sitting on a swing on the back porch of a white house in the countryside with light brown and tan wheat fields in the background. Harry had his arms around her, while she leaned into him. They looked a little older, maybe three or four years older. They were smiling in content and happiness of their peace._

_The silence was broken when a tiny voice rang out, "Mummy! Daddy!" They looked up and saw a small figure running across the backyard from a playset. It was a little boy with sparkling, emerald-green eyes and chocolate-brown hair. He was a boy around three or four years old. Fantasy Harry and Hermione beamed brightly at their running son._

_"Oof!" the little boy had tripped over his own feet and fell face down on the ground. The two parents instantly became concerned, but softened and smiled again as he stood up without a scratch and shook his head cutely. Then he continued his pursuit to his parents. Hermione broke away from Harry to reach down to pick up their son. "Mummy! Daddy!" There was a sparkle on her fourth finger on her left hand. It was a beautiful diamond ring that fit her perfectly. It wasn't the size that just fit her, it was the sight of her with it on. It was like she was made for the ring. Their son giggled as he was tickled by his father. "Dad-dy! That tickles!"_

_"It's supposed to tickle, James!" he said back._

_Hermione grinned at him and leaned in to kiss him after he was done "torturing" their little boy._

_"Ewww!" James cried covering his eyes with his small hands, but smiling nevertheless._

_Harry and Hermione proceeded to kiss passionately, nothing explicit, but still loving._

He smiled at the... What was a good word for it? A dream? A fantasy? A wish? Yeah, that was it. It was a wish he wanted with all his heart, but couldn't have it just yet. He wanted to treasure the wish forever. Keep it in his heart for all eternity. It was a perfect world wished upon in a imperfect one. The only way to have it is to defeat the imperfect world and survive it, which was almost one hundred percent impossible for the teenager. "Are you going to leave me now?" he asked fearful of being fully abandoned, but understood perfectly why she had to leave. "I won't judge you like I did Ron. I'll understand. In fact, I support it completely." He gave her a small smile.

She did not return it. "No, Harry. I'm not leaving. I understand I am with child, but I _will not _leave you. I understand I'm being selfish for not thinking about an innocent life, but you need help, Harry, and there's no one else. I put hundreds of spells and charms on my stomach to keep our child safe. I could survive the Killing Curse even. I want to help you." She paused for a second before continuing. "You tell me to back off-you tell me something is too dangerous...I will listen. I will back off. I promise."

Harry sighed. He wanted to reason with her. Wanted to tell her to go somewhere safe, but then he realized that there was none. He wanted her safe and away from him to protect her and the baby, but knew that if he tried to reason with her, he'd lose. She had that fire in her that never gave up and never went out. He nodded. "I won't argue with you...because you and I both know that I will lose." They chuckled.

"So, this is really happening? We _are_ going to have a baby?" he asked incredulously after a minute.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah." She almost could not believe it either. She slowly slid her hand to her stomach and rubbed it affectionately. Maybe this would not be so bad. Having a child during a war. Being pregnant on the run was like a challenge only she could do. It was her task. She had two of them. To help Harry and to keep her unborn baby alive and well. Her little Harry. She smiled as she thought of the child growing inside of her. Harry's baby. Her best friend's baby. The man she loved's baby.

Ron would be furious, but she didn't give a fucking damn what he felt. He abandoned them and he lost his chance to stop them.

She wondered where he was. Was he pigging out on his mother's gourmet buffet after eating meager meals for a few months? Was he sleeping in a warm, comfortable bed, relieved he was no longer in a cot? Was he drowning himself in a warm shower? Hermione was not furious. She was _way_ past that. She was loathing the red-haired pig! "I do not think I will ever forgive Ron," she said.

"Me neither," he responded. "Idiot."

"Let's not think about him anymore. He's probably not even thinking about us anyway."

Harry nodded agreeing. "I think we need to make some changes around here. You're pregnant and refuse to get any help from anyone else but me. We need to do something about it. We need to discretely go to a small town and get _a lot _of food. We're feeding three people here again now. We can even put a charm on the food so it will never spoil. Its risky-but necessary. I'll charm your bed to make it more comfortable. From now on, I will do the watches. I will get some sleep though. No one has to watch twenty-four seven. I'm sure we will be fine. We won't move around as much, but we will be as discrete and under the radar as possible."

Hermione smiled to herself at how Harry was handling this. He was very calm. She was happy he didn't run away or anything. He was being all cute pampering her up, making her comfortable. She kissed his mouth. He was caught off-guard, but responded, kissing her back. It got a little heated, but they stopped themselves before it could go any further.

Harry pulled back and smiled at her. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied.

* * *

Two Death Eaters holding on tight to a young man by the arms with their wands pointed at his back, pushing him toward their Master. "Oh, boy, Master will be happy to see you," one said.

The young man smiled. "I hope he will."

They led him inside of Riddle Mansion, up the stairs, down the hall, to the study where Voldemort was plotting his plan. "Master, we have a good one for you." They threw him on the ground in front of Voldemort. The young man bowed to him respectfully.

"Why are you bowing, blood-traitor?"

The young man raised his head and looked at the Dark Lord. "I'm tired of losing. I lost everything. I lost my best friend. The girl I wanted. I lost my life. I'm a man who doesn't like to lose _one bit_! I was on Harry Potter's side, but I can see that he's losing and that this is the winning side. I'm tired! I'm hungry! I'm cold! I want to join you...my Master."

"Who are you exactly?" Voldemort asked curiously. He knew who he was, just could not put a name to his face.

"Ronald Weasley."

TBC...

* * *

Whoa, bet you weren't expecting that! Haha. I bet you were. Haha. Well, I decided to continue it. Hope you liked it. I know and understand if you hate me for doing that to Ron, but I really don't give a damn. Haha. Ron shouldn't have left in the real book.

So, I have a paper do in about a week. Haha. And I have not started on it. I am a horrible person. Haha. I'm working on the next chapters of _Found, Bound, Arranged, Adopted, and Beginnings._ I have the drafts.

Anyway, Pleez review!

DREWHHR


End file.
